What's this
by Dani-LUFC
Summary: Pip goes on a search for answers to THE question. The question feared by parents and teachers...The question older siblings dread...Unluckily no-one will answer him until he asks Damien who seems very eager to answer him. Poor Pip...Rated T for content and suggestive themes. Yaoi so don't like don't read. Dip!


**A/N- Hey! First of have all for everyone waiting for an update on my other Dip story do not worry! It will be updated VERY soon! The only problem is at this moment I have as much chance of escaping going to boarding school as Pip does of not being with Damien. Very small... so I've had to stay off the computer because apparantly I need to socialise with othe kids my age and it's **_**my **_**choice to be depressed and insomniac. (*rolls eyes*) I'm posting this off a relatives computer because they are **_**very**_** merciful. So for now I'm gonna post this but for the update it will be sometime in the next week or so. For new readers enjoy. **

Pip was a very _special_ boy to put it politely. He still reatained his childhood innocence and because of this he knew nothing of being a hormonal teenager or what it entailed. In fact the closest he'd come to something like that was when he almost walked in on Kenny and Butters one afternoon. Luckily Damien was there to stop hopen him before he could open the door at all. So it wasn't a suprise when Pip got to 17 and started asking his friends questions. It started after school one day with Stan and Kyle.

**A week after the Kenny and Butters incident, Pip POV, after school. **

I swung my legs back and forth while he waited for Stan and Kyle to talk to them. I'd been waching TV last night when an odd show had come on. It must have been an american show or something similar. I think it was called Jersey shore...Either way they'd said a lot of confusing words such as snog,sex and other nonsense. I'd decided to ask Kyle and Stan as they seemed to know quite a lot. It was probably a american thing anyway. Suddenly I spotted them in the crowd and waved them over.

"What's up,Pip?" Kyle asked. One of Stan's arms was looped around his waist comfortingly.

"Can I ask you two something? It's just that I'm terribly confused." I frowned. They nodded and I smiled.

"Stan,Kyle, what's sex?"

They spluttered and coughed, both blushing redder than Eric's coat. What was wrong with them?

"Erm...well you see Pip it's something that happens between two people and oh jesus...Kyle you tell him."

"Me? It was bad enough telling Ike! I can't tell Pip! Damien would kill me!" Kyle hissed. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Go ask Kenny!" Kyle sighed eventually. When Stan shot him a look he shurgged.

"Kenny's due to die anyway and we all know he can explain it better than any of us."

Giving in Stan nodded. He pointed to the corner of the yard where Kenny,Damien and Butters were stood.

"They're over there. Try not to get Kenny killed, k? See ya later, Pip." With that they both walked out of the gates. To be quite frank I didn't get what the big deal was. I walked over to them , pushing my bag further up my shoulder nervously. What if they reacted in the same way as Kyle and Stan? However I'd made it to them already and so couldn't back out now.

"Kenny?" The blonde looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Well I had some questions and Kyle and Stan seemed to be unable to answer them so they told me to ask you. May I?"

He nodded so I carried on.

"So what's sex?"

Butters' jaw dropped, Damien glared at Kenny as if daring him to answer and Kenny was just staring. What was so bad about this question, I wondered.

"You answer that Kenny and I'll murder you on the fucking spot." Damien growled. His black eyes now glowed a fierce red as he made his way over to me. I yelped when he grasped my hips to pull me to his chest before winding his arms around my midrift then placing his chin on my head.

"Ask Damien when you go to your house." Smirking the immortal led Butters away , leaving me and Damien. When he didn't release ma fter I few minutes I grew uncomfortable.

"We're going to shadow travel so hold on tight to my arms." That was all I heard before the world whipped away around us. Thankfully we landed in my home, on the couch instead of in Hell. Embarassingly though Damien landed on the couch with me seated on his lap. He smirked and twisted me around so I was facing him, straddling his hips.

"So what's with the questions?" He asked.

"I watched something called Jersey shore last night and the metnioned it."

He chuckled darkly. That neve rmeant anything good.

"So what is it?"

He sighed in defeat.

"If you don't tell me I'll google it*." I pouted. He gently rested his hands on my hips. A funny heat coiled in my stomach when he slowly began to rub his thumbs across my skin almost absentmindedly. I giggled and he looked at me quizically.

"It feels warm." I explained, trying to ignore the evil grin he had.

"Do you mean it feels like heat low in your stomach?" Another smirk.

When I nodded he smirked even more and began to move his hands more before stopping completely. I whined quietly at the loss of the touch that felt so comforting.

"First let's play a game. I'll say a word and if you know what it means then I'll do that again. If you don't I'll **explain **it to you. Ok?" At my comformation he started.

"Boyfriend."

"Yes."

A slow rub with the palm of his hand.

"Girlfriend."

"Yes."

He carried on then stopped.

"Butterfly kiss."

"No."

The noirette leaned forward and brushed his eyelashes over my cheek. I blushed at the sensation and he sat back.

"Kiss."

"No."

He pressed his lips gently to my own, making me blush more.

"Hug."

"Yes."

Slowly the motion started again. I sighed happily. He thought for a moment then a wicked grin crawled onto his face.

"Tonsil Hockey."

I just gave him a blank look.

"No."

He laughed, a echoing sound that bounced off the walls. It sent shivers down my spine. At the moment he was holding me at arms length but dropped his arms.

"Come here, Pippers." He purred. His voice was low and smooth making me want to do exactly what he said.

"No." I pouted "You can drag me to you because I am comfortable." He must have took up the challenge because he grapsed my shoulders and pulled me flush against him. Our faces were inches apart and I began to struggle. Too close! However his arms had wound around my back, trapping me against his body.

"Damien, let me go." I protested weakly. What was wrong with him? He never acted like this before! Hurridley he crushed our lips together making me gasp. My best friend used the oppurtunity to deepen the kiss. To put it blunty he slid his tongue in next to mine and massaged them together. Gradually I wasn't as shy so when he tried to encourage me to join in I did so. For a few moments we battled for dominance and obviosuly Damien won. Slowly we drew apart. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"So you want to know what sex is?" I nodded.

"You do know you won't be as innocent don't you?" I nodded again, he smirked again.

"Do you want me to tell you or show you?" I thought about it. I did trust him after all.

"Show me, please."

"Are you certain, Pip? You can choose now and actually before we fully do. Don't worry I won't hold it against you." I nodded. I wanted to know, God damnit!

Out of the blue we had been flipped and changed places in the house. I was now laying on the bed with Damien hovering over me, one of his legs in between both of mine. He smirked before lowering himself down so he was even closer. I breathed out slowly.

"Are you certain because at this point I'm fairly sure I'll only have a clear hea dnow as opposed to in five minutes. So are you sure?"

_**If anyone was listening this is what they would have heard:**_

"What are you..."

"Calm down, Pip. In fact let me..."

"Wait, don't touch...hmmm."

"Don't what?"

"Don't stop?"

_**An hour later. **_

Pip lay cuddled into Damien, his back pressed to his new boyfriends front and Damien's arm wound around his waist. Damien played with his hair with his free hand while Pip clunb to Damien's forearm for comfort.

"So that was sex..." He whispered.

"Yep. What did you think?"

"C-can we do it again sometime?"

Damien smirked at _his_ blonde. Finally he got exactly what he wanted and apparantly Pip was just as innocent.

"So is this called knifing?"

"No , Pip. Spooning is what it's called."

Yeah, definitely just as innocent.

**A/N- Ok, so I hope you enjoyed it. Review or whatever. I'm sorry if it sucked because this is my first time writing anything near this except for a couple of things so I'm very red right now... And for all who are wonder the * is becausr this is wha I threaten my sister with if she doesn't answer my questions when I learn a new word. Basically I was as innocent as Pip until about a few months ago when my friends started to say certain things and my sister offered to explain them. So hope you liked it!**

**'Til next time. **


End file.
